Exception
by RandomReader01
Summary: Both of them had suffered love complications. They had lost what it truly meant to be loved or to love someone. An eventful turn of fate brought them together, but would they know how to trust or express their love again? Would he be the only exception? -AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hetalia's Characters and names belong to Himaruya Hidekazu, I'm not really sure if I own the plot either...maybe partly.**

* * *

 **Alferd's POV/(5 years old)**

The room was lit with dim, grey weather from Alfred's blind-drawn window. The sound of his parent's heated quarrels resonated through the floorboards while Alfred tried to replaced it by focusing on the ticking sound of his alarm clock. He was crouching in a small gap between his bookshelves and closet, and although it was a small, narrow gap, it had worked fine to comfort him in his most vulnerable times; every time when something frightened or worried him, he would hid himself there. It would seem like there was only him in the whole world.

However, since the complications between his parents worsened, Alfred felt like he had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide anymore. He did tended to lock himself in whenever it happened, but the sound was still there. It never goes away; they would shout or throw things at each other on quiet nights now and them, creating unnecessary noises to the neighbors, but most importantly, to Alfred.

He hated the situation they caused him, asking him occasionally to choose "sides". He hated choosing "sides". It was simply stupid and unnecessary. Why would anyone quarrel if they were once perfectly happy and content with each other's company? It just didn't make sense to Alfred of their arguments. Though after all, Alfred was merely five; he could scarcely understand a complicated sentence, thus the grown-up world of complicated feelings.

Alfred shut his eyes as he listened to the yelling and fighting below, half wishing he was deaf though at the same time, hoping he wasn't born. He hitched a breath as he heard more vulgar curses echoed to his room accompanied with the sounds of objects breaking and crashing to the floor. He winced at the sharp noises the smashing caused, expecting tears to well in his eyes. But the tears were long dried up.

He sniffed quietly, wondering why his tear ducts stopped working. Then, there was complete silent. Alfred didn't instantly caught up, but he did jolted in his hiding corner as a loud slamming of a door came from the front of the house. His guess was the argument ended, but someone left. Alfred didn't really hope for this outcome. Yet again, this whole mess was _never_ anything he hoped for.

After waiting for a few more seconds, Alfred decided to creep out of his hiding spot and check on the corridor. Slowly and timidly, he cracked opened his door and peeked through the tiny gap. The hall was dark, the lights were switched off and obviously, no one cared to light them. Overhead, a light pitter-patter of rain began to fill the silent.

Alfred inhaled deeply before stepping out. He descended downstairs and found no one in the living room. There were shatters of vase and fragile objects all over the place, still, Alfred ignored them and proceeded warily to the kitchen, where the only thing welcomed him was a loosely ajar back door.

He stood at the entrance of the kitchen, quiet and very observant of a kneeling figure in the back yard. Effortlessly, he could tell exactly who it was by the bulky, hunched-over figure with a familiar faded bomber jacket. The silhouette kneeled with his head facing down; the abating rain was nothing more than an extra element to his sorrow.

Alfred watched as the man's shoulder twitched or shuddered once in a while. He felt useless for not knowing what to do; selfish for thinking that his father shouldn't grief over his own doings. But what did he know? He knew exactly nothing.

All of a sudden, his father held his head and shouted all the bottle-up enragements to the sky. The emotion was so strong that the sky split apart with a lightning that roared as loud as him. Alfred was in total calmness as it happened; nothing passed his mind as he just gazed blankly at his father's back.

Alfred was in a queer state of serenity. It was like watching everything from a tv and nothing mattered to you. He felt empty for the lack of sympathy, sadness, anger…Something had gone haywire inside of him and he was helpless about it. He didn't know what to feel anymore.

As the rain fell with more force, Alfred's father finally came in, wet and full of emotions. He glanced at Alfred briefly before patting his head. They exchanged a long, searching look at each other, as if trying to read the other's mind.

After what felt like hours, Alfred's father smiled. It was not of console or joy as Alfred clearly detected the anguish behind those deep azure eyes. But they did meant something to him, or in fact, _supposed_ to mean something to him, only that he couldn't figure out what. It was too much for him to grasp. Nonetheless, he returned the gesture.

If he couldn't place what it was, at least he could make a response, right?

* * *

 **A/N: Hi :) It's my second attempt on fanfic. I must say, after reading so many UsUk fanfics, I couldn't help but got influenced by it. GREATLY influenced by it. Tbh, I have no regrets XD, but of course I'm still open with any ships as long as they're interesting or fun. So, feel free to tell me how you feel about this. There's another coming tomorrow, and I'm not sure if it's ok or anyone of you like it...If you're sharp(I bet everyone of you are), I'm sure you can tell this would be angst. I even cried while writing this, I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY I HAVE TO MAKE THEM SUFFER?! I'm sad QwQ**

 **Anyway, this is based on a song: The Only Exception by Paramoore. I was inspired by it and felt like I could write something decent out of it...which I'm not quite sure if it's true...So...yeah. See ya'll tomorrow :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hetalia's Characters and names belong to Himaruya Hidekazu, I'm not really sure if I own the plot either...maybe partly.**

* * *

 **Arthur's POV/(15years old)**

Bad weather was not uncommon in England, but a beautiful sunset was sure a rare occurrence, as it was just as rare as the current mood Arthur was in even though he was still working on his paper works. He had been on it for hours, but it was still sitting there, smirking lazily back at him.

The papers had to try harder to dampen Arthur's fine mood, it _was_ a special day for him, after all. Usually, he would just spend it like any other day at home, dining and celebrating with his mother and brothers. But not since he met Francis.

After their one year of dating, Arthur was slowly building his trust towards this sweetheart. He knew what of Francis random tendency to flirt with any girl he just met; he tried to overlook and -however reluctant for him to admit- not feeling jealous about it. But sometimes, it was as if Francis was trying his patience or testing his limits. His jest or pestering could go way beyond Arthur's level of acceptance. Still, he held his tongue. It might be a joke, after all.

Arthur scanned quickly through stacks and stacks of paper works. It wasn't as though the Student Council was always busy, it was just that, the student president certainly was. Being the school's first and youngest student president, Arthur couldn't risk losing trust and expectations. Everyone was looking at him. It was a burden he had to force himself carry.

But being the student president didn't mean he had to finish all the works himself. He must admit it was starting to show lately and his patience was gradually lessening. The members of the council was treating him like a working machine! They would push even the simplest work for Arthur to deal with, and while he was at it, they chatted and hung around. It might sounded like procrastination, but Arthur nearly had it all. He was going to say or do something about it someday. He will.

As the last piece of work was done, he carefully placed all the papers in a cabinet before collecting his things to leave. He was humming a tune as he was going, his mind already elsewhere.

Since it was way past school time, the only students who had stayed were the players on the soccer field- either for fun or doing co-curriculum. The soccer field could be view wholly from Arthur's point of view according to his location on the second floor's corridor. It also had a nice view of the sunset, though depending on its hue, Arthur would gladly speed up. He didn't want Francis to wait too long.

Through the haphazard ongoings on the field, an out of place action caught Arthur's attention. He turned, his eyes quickly locked with an amber haired boy whom he recognised as his classmate. He was known as the headmaster's grandchild of the academy, but most people truly cared was the rumours surrounding him and his secret crush on the team leader.

Arthur waved back, trying to respond with the same amount of enthusiasm the boy easily generated. He couldn't remember if they were close enough for such casualty, though the boy did earned a general acknowledgement of his easy affections with almost everyone. If Arthur was feeling slightly insecure, the boy's gesture just lightened the creeping shadow of anxiety for a little. Just a little.

Arthur proceeded to the familiar hallway, knowing that Francis, as always, would be waiting at the end of the hall near the entrance where he would pick him up and they would walk home together. Such act of endearment and loyalty was what motivated Arthur to disregard Francis's flirtatious behaviour. He took these actions very seriously because they sort of reminded him of his mother, how she entrusted all her passion and life to her family, yet in the end her husband had gone out with another woman. It just showed that life is full of unexpected turns and is totally unfair, and Arthur knew the moment he gave Francis a chance, he was walking on dark waters; he had to either trust him or not to love at all.

The end of the hall was approaching in sight. Arthur could vaguely see the silhouette of a shadow from the turn of the hall, and he was about to run in joy towards it. That was, until his eyes made out the outline of _another_ shadow next to the first one.

Arthur could effortlessly tell the gender from its sizes, however to really admit if one of them was who he thought it was, it would probably need a bigger hammer to crack through his thick skull. Arthur couldn't say whether he foreseen this thing coming or hoped it never come, he was never ready to face it. He clenched his fist, mentally sure that the person who was currently enjoying an intimate contact with a girl, was definitely Francis.

Francis, who swore he would never lie and would love him as much as his life cost him, was actually all lies and a chocolate bar on top. How did he chose to trust him in the first place? Was he in his right mind that day, or was he really that cheap to be easily swoon by all the sweet words Francis could sputter in one minute? Arthur profoundly hated himself for being shallow. He despised himself for being such a fool in Francis's eyes. Perhaps he was never taken by him seriously before- which just made him harder to breathe in the mere idea of it. He couldn't stand it anymore.

In a brief struggle with himself, Arthur decided to shut his eyes and walk away. He had had enough of Francis, even though he had a tough time persuading himself not to go right up and beat the crap out of him there and then, he was tired of looking at him or listen to anything he had to say. It might be a sh*tful of crap he'd spared a second to pull out anyway, which Arthur believed he was undoubtedly capable of.

Arthur turned without a second glance and stalked off, ignoring the fact that his shoes were causing loud clicks on the floor and _someone_ might hear him. He chose the nearest exit and went out that way, his legs gradually picking up speed. Until he realised, he was sprinting through the busy crowd, not even caring who he bumped or crashed into. He kept running, his eyes welled with tears obstructing his clear view of the streets.

He couldn't care less. His nose was stuffed and he was sobbing in between breaths, but he didn't care. People were throwing weird glances at him but he didn't care. He ran and ran and ran. He let his feet took him to wherever they desired as the day slowly darken and the street lamps lighted up in a rapid sequence.

Finally after what felt like hours of running, Arthur slowed down due to the noisy complains from his feet. He collapsed knee first to the cobbled stone pavement, feeling greatly relieved to be able to rest his over-exerted legs. He gasped heavily for air as he sat down, the tears had begun to form dried streaks on his face.

When his breaths were even, many thoughts had occurred to Arthur. For a strange moment, he felt like crying and laughing at the same time. He had known this thing before, he'd even witnessed it when it happened. How could he forgot? It was just exactly what his mother had gone through, only that the circumstances were different, but it was impossible to miss the showing signs of betrayal. Arthur felt like punching himself. He was so stupid! He kept convincing himself that everything was okay just as he'd seen his mother did, and now he was on the same path his mother went!

Although he felt overdramatised, he allowed himself the moment to indulge in it. Like a star burning brightly to its end, he soaked himself fully into the bitterness of his sorrow, and carved the lesson deeply into his heart.

He swore to himself- just as he'd seen his mother did, he would never sing of love if it does not exist.

* * *

 **The end.**

 **Haha, lol, joking. XP Jeez, I'm sorry peeps for being late. I was slacking off- I admit, because I didn't feel quite confidence about this piece. I feel that there's too much plot holes in it and Arthur is feeling a bit OOC... But I tried my best.**

 ***Whispers*Trust me, the original is way different than this one.**

 **I want to make Arthur's actions more rational, or maybe, logical. I couldn't afford making him too different. (He wouldn't let me anyway).** **So yeah, I wish I can tell you guys to look forward for tomorrow's update but...I'm sorry, it's halfway done. I don't know why but Arthur and Alfred have seem a little bit off in my writing and I don't know how to fix it. I will try my best to tinker it a little. I _do_ wish to finish this before my short holiday ends, and truth be told, this fic was supposed to be a one shot...**

 **It was going so well when I planned it out! But the moment I started writing it, my head stopped listening to me. And this is how it ends...**

 **Anyway, next time it will be a time leap towards the future where our two sentimental MC would finally meet. By the time comes, I hope to see you again:D**

 **Good day and good night everyone~ ^^**


End file.
